Under the Tree of Destiny
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: In the park, Yugi and Yami discuss destiny and what it is. They finally know what theirs really is. YYxY shounen ai fluff galore!


Okay, this is a problem. A very devoted member of the Soul Patrol member is obsessed with a Katharine McPhee song. Wow….my friend is gonna kill me. Aw, whatever. I only like this song and I thought it was perfect for Yami and Yugi. Yeah, only because of the word they use all the time in the stupid dub version. Oh well. I just love the song, not the singer really.

I do not own Yugioh or the song "My Destiny" by Kathaine McPhee.

**Dfkjssajkdlgdioiouriuoirgjhdjnksdmncnmbmnfcbjiuofguiotiuoewjhjfkddfjkdsjkierj**

It overlooked the lake in the park and was filled with it's brightly covered leaves every single day up until winter came along. It was their sakura tree. The place where the two boys hung out every day. The blue sky pained a beautiful picture over the park where Yugi and Yami would sit and do just about anything. The green grass provided a natural blanket for them to rest on and look out at the landscape. Its beauty was only part of the reason why Yugi liked it so much. During his days before Yami, it was his private place. With Yami, he was able to share it with his secret koi.

They would play card games, discuss things at school or life, sleep, or just lie on their backs and look up at the leaves. Although both of them had the same feeling that all they wanted to do was stare at each other, both kept those feelings in check to prevent any embarrassment and rejection. The closest thing they came to expressing their love for one another was having discussions about the past and hopes for the future.

On special occasions (they would only be called that when they were too lazy to go home), the two would stay until night, to peer through the city lights and see whatever stars they could. Yugi's eyes were filled with curiosity as he stared at them one night.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

"You remember we used to fight in those tournaments for our destinies?"

"Hai?"

"What exactly is destiny overall? I mean, what do you think it is?"

Yami rested his hands under his chin thoughtfully as he lay on his stomach. "Well, it kinda depends on who you are. But in general, I guess it's finding out who you're going to be in the future. Who you are going to love for eternity. Where you're gonna go."

_I have always dreamed of this_

_I'll admit that there was something I missed_

_Wondering if it is for real_

_Every mistake, every wrong turn_

_Every time I lost my way_

_Led me to this_

_Moment of bliss tonight_

Yugi nodded and smiled. "I know where you're gonna be for now," he said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi hung his head. "Do you ever regret not leaving after the….you know?" he asked hesitantly.

Yami shook his head. "Only rarely," he admitted. "But you and the others aren't there. What would have been the point?"

Yugi smiled. "Arigato."

Yami rolled his eyes. "How many times have you told me that Aibou?"

Yugi smiled. "Once a day. Because really, I am grateful that you stayed."

Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi nodded again.

"Really, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Yami shook his head. "I'm not giving you this lecture again," he mumbled. "You know you're strong enough to get by on my own. Trust me, my staying was not to get you out of every little situation like I used to. Though I will help….sometimes. You know this already Hikari."

Yugi laughed nervously. "Gomen," he said.

"Who are you going to be?" Yami asked.

Yugi let out a long breath. "Well, I'll forever be jichan's grandson," he said.

Yami smiled. "I mean personality and career-wise," he said with a chuckle.

Yugi nodded. "I know. But I don't really know what I can do for a career…"

"You're a good writer and painter," Yami pointed out.

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah… I am aren't I?" Yami smiled as he saw his hikari's eyes light up in the dark.

_With you, finally I can break free_

_With you, it's all changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be_

"Tell me something else I'm good at!" Yugi said, jumping to stand on his knees to look at Yami.

Yami looked up and smiled. "You're a great friend," he said.

"How would that be for a career?" he asked.

"You could be a counselor or something like that," Yami suggested.

"Maybe… Okay, something else!"

Yami smirked as he thought. _If he'd let me I'm sure he'd be good in bed._

"Yami?"

Yami shook the thoughts out of his head immediately and smiled up at his hikari. "You're good at Duel Monsters," he pointed out. "You could work at I2 or Kaiba Corp."

Yugi frowned. "Wouldn't that be kinda awkward? I mean, me being what I am?"

Yami lightly punched the boy's leg. "Not if you don't let your reputation run who they think you are."

"What was that last thing that destiny is?" Yugi asked.

Yami stared at Yugi before whispering," Finding the love of your life…."

Yugi nodded slowly, a million thoughts began running through his head at top speed. Was now the time?

_You were always by my side_

_That you believed in me was enough reason why_

_I didn't stop, didn't give up_

_Even if I sometimes lost hope_

_I did my best, and I am blessed in life_

"H-have you found yours yet Yami?" he stuttered.

Yami sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, it's a simple question. You either do or you don't know," he lightly scolded.

"I mean, yes I have but…. I don't know if the person loves me back."

Yugi smiled. He knew how the man felt. "Maybe you should fulfill another part of your destiny and tell that person as soon as you can?" he suggested hopefully.

Yami stared at the ground. He mumbled something under his breath. Yugi frowned and leaned in to hear. All he could make out was the word:

"Rejection."

"If we had let our fears get to us before, we'd be dead. C'mon Yami. Keeping it cooped up inside is what's gonna kill you!" he cried.

"I know but…it's a guy!"

Yugi shrugged as hope built up painfully intense in his heart. "D-does it matter? Sure people would look down upon that, but if you know this person so well that you'd call them the love of your life, you'd know that they would understand."

Yami sighed and sat up on the grass.

"They'd understand that it's destiny for them too…." Yugi whispered. His amethyst eyes glittered with concern, love, and hope.

Yami looked into his hikari's eyes for the longest time.

_With you, finally I can break free_

_With you, it's all changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be yeah_

Yami sighed, unable to speak.

"Do I know them? Maybe I could help?"

Yami shook his head. "Can't believe we didn't see before?"

"See what?"

"We're each other's destiny Yugi…." Yami whispered. Yugi gasped at seeing tears forming in Yami's eyes.

"I-I love you Aibou."

Yugi's face lit up in the light of the streetlamps. "Really?"

Yami grimaced. "You hate me for it don't you? I thought you'd-"

Yugi put a finger to Yami's lips and smiled. "No, no, that's not it at all koi," he whispered in a soothing voice as if to a child. "I love you too Yami."

Yami's eyes widened, and then became smaller to make way for a smile to spread across his face. "We-we're destiny!"

Yugi cupped Yami's face in his hands and began to laugh, tears flowing out of his eyes. "Yes! Yes we are! Oh Yami, I love you so much!"

"Oh Aibou!" Yami breathed through his tears. He lunged forward to press his lips firmly to Yugi's. Yugi smiled into the kiss and pressed back with as much love as he could muster. Yami's arms snaked their way around Yugi's body and pulled him close as Yami drank in the taste of his aibou's sweet lips.

_Can I get any higher?_

_Tell me_

_Does it get any stronger?_

_I owe it to you_

_That I made it through_

_I never could have done it without you_

Neither boy wanted to part, but the human need for air forced them to split for a second. Yugi rested his forehead to Yami's and giggled as Yami caressed the side of his stomach.

"Y-Yami."

"Shhhh, little one. Be still now….in the moonlight. In my love…"

"Forever…."

The two found themselves kissing passionately again. This time, Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's lips, begging for entrance. Yugi smirked mentally as he obliged. Yami's eyes rolled back into his head as he explored the caverns of Yugi's mouth. So soft and welcoming. The sweet taste was overpowering to the man. He had to pull away, but then again he just couldn't.

Yugi moaned lightly as he felt Yami's tongue caress the walls of his mouth. He was so gentle, yet passionately rough at the same time. He whimpered as Yami pulled away slowly. The absence of his lips was felt greatly.

Yami smiled and rested his back against the tree. He outstretched his legs and patted his lap, inviting his new koi to sit. Yugi smiled and earnestly crawled into Yami's warm lap. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder and looked up at the sky.

_With you, finally I can break free_

_With you, it's all changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be_

Yami sighed contently and stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled and relaxed against Yami's warm body.

"See any stars?" Yami asked, as he twirled a piece of Yugi's hair around his finger.

Yugi nodded. "The north star…." He whispered. "You know something about that star?"

Yami shook his head. "No, but I'm sure you do," he chuckled.

"It's the only star that doesn't move. It's always constant. Never changing."

Yami sighed and ran his hand along Yugi's arm. "You're so smart Aibou."

Yugi blushed. "Could we compare it to our love?" he asked.

Yami shrugged. "Are you willing to give it eternity?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes….I love you."

_With you, finally I can break free_

_With you, it's all changing in my destiny_

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

_How different life turned out to be_

"And I you precious one…" Yami whispered in his ear.

"Yami?"

"Hm"

"Can we get married under this tree?"

"Of course," Yami said. "Anything your heart desires koi. I'm here."

"Always right?"

"Hai, always."

"Arigato."

"For that again?"

"Iie, for fulfilling my destiny."

Yami smiled as Yugi laid his head in his lap and closed his eyes as Yam stroked his hair. As the boy was about to close his eyes in sleep, Yami whispered," Arigato koi. I love you."

_I've realized that it's my destiny_

**Jkdakjladjkldajkagjklgioqewioutwuiogjkfkfjmnzzczewwjherawuieuiwgdeuwiyewui**

Well, my hands are freezing but I did it. Record low temps this year… Terrific…. Make me all warm and happy with your wonderful reviews! Arigato!!

It snowed here, so let me be the first to wish you all a Merry Christmas! lol


End file.
